The Game Of Love
by psycho-person
Summary: lily and james early years at hogwarts and though the years and how they get together until that fateful night where there was a boy who lived...
1. The early years on the Hogwarts express

Author's note: Hi my name is Devon and yes i did use myself in this fan-fic but i spelled Devon differently in the story because i wanted it to look different,well this is my first fan-fic and i hope you enjoy. This story is about Lily and James'  
years at Hogwarts and along the way they will have some interesting adventures and they will make very good friends.  
.well hope you enjoy and if you do plz plz plz plz write a review and tell me what i'm doing right or doing wrong ThAnKs!! LuV DeVoN  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Chapter One: The Early Years On the Hogwarts Express  
  
Devyn Heck walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4 with a heavy trunk. Inside were brand new robes,a new 7 inch wand with raven feathers and ebony. This was Devyn's first year at Hogwarts and she was very exicited. After heaving the heavy trunk around on the train trying to look for a compartment that wasn't full she was surpised by a handsome boy who asked "Would you like some help with that?" and Devyn asounded by his beauty while trying to get the words out of her mouth with the answer, she finally blurted out "YES please!". So with a wave of his wand Devyn's heavy trunk disappeared and then while the handsome boy lead her to a compartment her trunk reappeared and was stored on a high shelf above her. After they were in the compartment and about 5 mins of silence Devyn knew one of them had to speak. But during that 5 mins of silence Devyn could feel his eyes on her like they were examining her in many different ways. She could see his eyes starting at her hair then to her face then to her body and then back to the floor. She knew he was looking at her hair because it was perfectly straight with brunette roots and blond steaks in many different places. When he stopped looking at her, she started to look at him with his long black hair and structured face. He was SO handsome. Devyn was the first one to break the silence and she started off going "Hi my name is Devyn Heck whats yours?" very easy and common....and he answered her "My name is Sirius Black nice to meet you". A mntue later a group of boys walked in and one boy was leading them in. He was also handsome like Sirius and after him was a average looking one. The other handsome bot had jet black hair that fit him perfectly. After they all found a spot to sit down, then came the introductions to Devyn.  
The other handsome boy was the first one to introduce himself. "Hi I'm James Potter" while saying this James was thinking something then hi. He was thinking "She is so beatuiful and i love her hair is so pretty" and while James was introducing himself and the other guys Sirius was thinking the same thought about Devyn. After everyone had introduced themself Devyn looked around the compartment and saw a familar face. "Oh My Gosh Daniel what are you doing here?"  
"Umm...I go to Hogwarts stupid.." Daniel said with a stupid look on his face. "Hey why are you being mean?" Sirius asked like he was defending Devyn "Yeah!" James joined in. "Calm down guys shes my twin sister" Daniel said calmly "Oh why didn't you say so?" Sirius and James said with confused looks on their faces.

"Well i thought i didn't have to, we are like identical duh!" Daniel said dumbfounded "Oh ok" the guys said in unsion. Daniel was Devyn's twin brother who was starting his first year too. Daniel had hair that was brunetter too, with beauitful hazel eyes that everyone loved and was planning to stay away from Devyn because he didn't want to be known as Devyn Heck's brother he wanted to be his own person.Devyn was sitting next to the window compartment door and suddenly she saw a girl with bright red hair and amazing green eyes walk past going toward a compartment. So Devyn said "Excuse me for a second" and Devyn dashed down the hallway to the compartment the girl was going into stops, takes a deep breath, and knocks. "Hello who are you?" the girl asks just looking at Devyn. "Umm...i was wondering if i could join you in your compartment the one i'm sitting in is filled with boys..." she let the sentence dangle. "Sure do you need help with your trunk?" "Yes please" "Ok and by the way my name is Lily Evans"  
"Hi i'm Devyn Heck" "Nice to meet you this is Erin Mcgrath, Dylan Clay and Ryann King" Lily said pointing to each one of the girls and as she did this each one said hi.  
When Lily and Devyn got back to the compartment with the biys they all shut up at the same time and Lily just made a face, got out her wand, and made the trunk disappear.  
Devyn said her goodbyes and closed the door to walk with Lily. As soon as the compartment door shut James and Sirius started asking questions like "Whats her favorite sport?" "Whats her favorite kind of flower?" and they both asked "Does she have a boyfriend?" at the same time. Daniel was so overwheled with questions that he didn't know which one to answer first so he answered the boyfriend one first "No" "Yes!" James and Sirius said in unison. "Wait you like Devyn too?" "Yes do you?" "Yes" "Oh no" the boys looked very disappointed because they both had a crush on Devyn. Meanwhile with Lily and Devyn, while they were walking to their compartment they passed a room filled with boys and one by the door opened it quickly and called out "Hey Lily who is your friend?" the girls turned around quicly and just looked at him. "My name is Devyn Heck whats yours?"  
"Skyler Doughty" "Nice to meet you Skyler cute name by the way" So he flashed them a cute dimple smile and closed the door and Lily and Devyn kept walking to their compartment.  
When they got in the trunk appear stored and safely on a shelf above her. All the girls looked out the windoew and said "Oh look its Hogwarts we are finally here!!"

Conclusion: yes ok yeah i know that this chapter because its my first is really really really short but trust me the chapters that i have written and not typed yet are like 8 pages front to back and to me thats long for me but you know who cares....so PLZ PLZ PLZ review thanks if you do! luv devon


	2. Secrets revealed

Authors note: Ok i really hope that this is a long chapter cause i really know i had a short first chapter and i'm really sorry and i got a review! ya! :D well i know i have to work on my grammar but right before i upload i will let my friend spell-check it k?? laters love devon  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed...  
  
Devyn and Lily had become best friends over the years and this year was their 5th year. They were lucky enough to get some classes together like Charms, Potions, and Muggle History. Sirius was very exicited because he had classes with Devyn like Muggle History and Charms. One day in Muggle History everyone in the class was falling alsleep or already and even the teacher Mr. Bile was alsleep. Sirius looked around the room for any survirors then he saw Devyn just doodling on a piece of paper. Sirius wrote something on his paper, got out his wand, whispered a spell and his words on his paper appeared on Devyn's paper. She let out a frighted yelp and slowy wrote back.  
"Hello Devyn" Sirius wrote on his paper and watched as it appeared on hers "Hello who is this?" she wrote "Someone who is actually awake in this class" Sirius said smiling as he saw Devyn look around the room "Ok...what do you want?"  
"Just wanted to talk"  
"About what?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Sorry Sirius i have to practice for Quidditch for the tryouts"  
"Oh what are you going out for?"  
"Chaser"  
"Oh thats what James is going for"  
"Cool i hope he is ready for me as competation"  
"Yeah"  
The bell rang and everyone started to pack up their things Devyn wrote back "Well looks like class is over bye!"  
  
In Charms, James, Devyn and Lily all had that class together.  
  
"Hi Lily, Hi Devyn"  
"Eww James what do you what?" Lily said with disgust "Hey James ready for me as competation at Quidditch tryouts?"  
"Wait your going out for chaser too?"  
"Yep"  
  
While everyone was taking their seats Devyn saw someone she knew.  
  
"Oh my gosh Skyler! i didn't know you had this class!" "Yeah wanna sit with me?" Skyler asked "Sure, Hey Lily! i'm gonna sit with Skyler want to sit with us?"  
"Oh thats ok i see Erin"  
  
Suddenly James came over and sat on the other side of Devyn, with Skyler on her left and James on her right. Skyler thought to himself "Oh great its James"  
"So about Quidditch tryouts?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." RING!  
  
The lunch bell had rung and it was lunch.  
"Hey Devyn wanna have lunch with me?" Skyler and James asked in unison  
  
"Oh sorry guys it looks like Sirius beat you to it, he asked me to sit with him in Muggle History" "Sorry"  
  
"Oh thats perfect I sit with Sirius at lunch I'll walk with you to the Great Hall"  
  
"Oh ok.." Devyn said with disappointment in her voice because she wanted to have lunch with Sirius by herself with just him.  
  
While going to the Great Hall James made a quick move and slipped his hand into Devyn's and locked fingers so she couldn't let go. As Devyn was trying to get her hand free Sirius looked up and saw them holding hands and just was disappointed.  
  
As Devyn got her hand free she sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"Can i talk to you for a second?" Sirius asked  
  
"Sure" Devyn said just looking at him  
  
"Alone please" Sirius said eyeing James  
  
"Sure ok.."  
  
So Sirius took Devyn out into the hall of the Great Hall and asked..  
  
"Are you going out with James?"  
  
"NO! why do you think that?" Devyn protested  
  
"Well I saw you guys holding hands I was just wondering"  
  
"No Sirius whats the real reason?" Devyn said arms holded and just waiting for an answer  
  
"I just...I,I,I,I like you here ok? I like you!" Sirius blurted out feeling releaved that he finally got that off his chest.  
  
"What?" Devyn asked looking confused and dumbfounded  
  
"I like you" Sirius said  
  
Quickly Sirius touched his lips with Devyn's and kissed her. When she didn't stop him, he deepened the kiss and pulled Devyn closer. Suddenly James saw what was happening and yelled  
  
"Devyn! i can't believe you kissing Sirius Black! he doesn't like you I do!" James yelled  
  
Then James pushed Devyn a side and went straight for Sirius who was just standing there.  
James punches Sirius in the face and then whips out his wand and curses Sirius. Sirius does the same and curses James. Suddenly Mr. Flich shows up and curses them both to seperate them.  
  
"You both get detention!" Mr. Flich screamed "But,but,but, Quidditch tryouts are saturday!" James screamed "But it was my fault!" Devyn said trying to defend Sirius and James "Fine its all your faults you of you get detention" Mr. Flich yelled who was tired of their excuses. "Great detention!"  
"Friday Night 9:30pm DON"T BE LATE!" Mr. Flich said  
  
- - - - - - - Friday Afternoon  
  
Since wednesday afternoon Devyn hadn't spoke to either James or Sirius.  
  
"I really wish that Devyn would talk to me" Sirius said with sadness  
  
Sirius was excitied to have Muggle History next because that was his class with Devyn and he thought that this might be his only chance to say sorry for what happened.  
  
Devyn walked into Muggle History and gave Sirius a evil look and sat next to Lily.  
When the class had a partner assignment Devyn lived her worse nightmare. She was partnered with Sirius. "Hi Devyn..." Sirius said sweetly  
  
"Go away Sirius i don't want to talk to you" Devyn said with hatred  
  
"I'm really SORRY!" Sirius pleaded  
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
"But I am don't you believe me?"  
  
"Not really cause now I'm not gonna get chaser and its all your fault!"  
  
"Wait the tryouts aren't until tomorrow afternoon so whats the problem?"  
  
"The problem is that I wanted a full nights sleep and I'm not gonna get that cause of you!"  
  
"I think I have a way to get you out of detention" Sirius said  
  
"What? How!?!?!"  
  
"I can't tell you but maybe James will tell you.." Sirius said just being evil  
  
"Fine I'll ask him"  
  
"Go ahead" Sirius said 


	3. Detention

Author's Note: Hey everyone! omg I am having so much fun typing these chapters because i have like 6 chapters written in a comp. book right now and i just have to type them now and it might be fun well thanks for the reviews i luv them... KEEP REVIEWING!!!! lol well i hope you enjoy this chapter. BYE LuV DeVoN  
  
Chapter Three: DeTeNtiOn  
  
When James walked into Charms he was surpised when Devyn sat down right next to him and asked "Do you know how to get out of detention?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius told me that you know a way to get out detention"  
  
But in James head he was thinking "Oh my god I can't believe Sirius told her that we could change into animals i mean oh my gosh!"  
"But wait she is asking me so that means that Sirius never told her thank god!"  
  
"Well there is a way but i'm not sure i should tell you..." James said with a evil grin.  
  
"What do you want?" Devyn asked eyeing him suspiseouly  
  
"One week" James said with a grin  
  
"One week for what?" Devyn asked with a very confused look on her face t then finally figuring it out...  
  
"No way! I am not going out with you for a week! Not in a hundred years!"  
Devyn yelled outraged  
  
"Fine have fun in detention" James said walking away  
  
"One, two, three, four, five" James whispered under his breath  
  
"FINE!" Devyn said though her teeth  
  
"I'll go out with you but NO kissing No whatever..."  
  
Devyn thought to herself "i really don't want to go out with James because i sort of like Sirius and Skyler and i loved kissing Sirius"  
  
"Ok when do we start going out?" Devyn asked using air quotes.  
  
"Umm....whenever Sirius is around"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, whenever Sirius is around, you have to hold my hand and i get to put my arm around you" James said  
  
"Oh my god I won't do that, tha would crush Sirius' feelings"  
  
"Thats the point"  
  
"Whatever James" Devyn said with disgust as she walked away  
  
- - - - - - -  
9:30pm Friday Night  
  
As Devyn walked down the sprial stairs to the common room, James and Sirius were waiting. Earlier James had explained to Devyn that Him, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and that they were teaching her brother Daniel. As Devyn reached the common room all of them walked down to the Great Hall for their detention. Mr. Flich was just stand-  
ing there and said "Please sit down and i will give you your detention"  
  
So they all sat down  
  
"Ok your detention is to clean all the house tables but the old fashioned way. Thats washcloths and soap NO WANDS!"  
  
"Aww!!" James and Sirius both whinned  
  
"Thats ok"  
  
So about 2 hours later all 4 house tables were clean and Devyn who was the only smart one who brought her wand had zapped in a muggle radio and was listening to it and dancing around.  
  
"She is really hyper"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
After they all went up to the common room for bed but Devyn wasn't tried. It was 11:00 at night and Devyn was just prancing around the common room. Suddenly she tripped on something and fell. James caught her in the nick of time before she hit the floor. So he stood her up and then she fell again but this time it was Skyler who had snuck out walked in and caught Devyn. Right then Devyn fainted and fell alsleep in Skyler's arms. So he picked her up easliy because according to Devyn he played a muggle sport called football,  
and carried Devyn to her room. He knocked on the door and Lily answered it.  
  
"Excuse me miss, i found this damsel in distress downstairs and i thought i shopuld bring her up here" Skyler joked  
  
All you heard form Lily and Dylan, who were still awake, were giggles.  
  
So Skyler tucked Devyn in her bed and said "Good Night Girls" to the girls and went to his room.  
  
The next morning Devyn woke up and had a head trip "Woah!"  
  
So she walked downstairs to the common room and no one was there. The only people there were Skyler, Sirius, and James. They all wanted Devyn to come to breakfast with them. So Devyn went upstairs again and changed quickly and they all headed to the Great Hall. When they got there they sat down and James asked "Are you ready for me at tryouts?"  
"I heard that you and me are the only people trying out for chaser"  
  
"Cool" Devyn said still alittle bit out of it  
  
Tryouts were at 2:45 and it was now 2:15. Devyn had started to get her old broomstick out from under her bed when her owl Midnight flew in with a huge package. It landed on Devyn's bed and Midnight went to her cage. "Oh whats this?"  
  
Devyn opened the package and was amazed from what was there on her bed. On her bed was a Rally64 broomstick. This broomstick was supposely the best broomstcik in the world. It was used in the World Quidditch Cup and Devyn was holding one in her hands. As Devyn was picking up the broomstick Lily walked in to ask if Devyn was ready to head down to the fields but saw the broom-  
stick and her mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! where did you get one of those?"  
  
"I don't know if just came in a package."  
  
"Well is there a card?"  
  
"Ummm... I don't know"  
  
"Well check!!!"  
  
"Ok calm down"  
  
So Devyn checked the box and found a card from her brother Daniel. It said that he was proud that she was finally putting her quidditch skills and talents to the field and how mum and pop helped pay for the broomstick  
  
"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late for tryouts!"  
  
So Devyn grabbed the broomstick and started running for the quidditch fields. As she got there were about 20 kids on the field and James and her were the only people going out for chaser  
  
"Ok Get Ready For Tryouts!" 


End file.
